


Bye Bye Disco

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 我高二那年李知勋和他的乐队毕业了，没有人再叫我夫胜宽，大家都叫我知勋弟弟。





	Bye Bye Disco

**Author's Note:**

> 勋宽/林欲芳瞎写大王/骨科/都还是高中生

Bye Bye Disco  
  
我高一之前在中学的时候，所有人都知道我是李知勋的弟弟，大家从来不会喊我真正的名字，都是知道那个总是到处乱跑，很会闹腾，笑声很大的孩子是知勋弟弟。  
  
哪怕他在我初二的时候就毕业了，大家还是叫我知勋弟弟，连老师在课堂上点我的名字叫我回答问题，有的时候也不会喊夫胜宽同学，而是叫我知勋弟弟。  
  
毕竟我哥，李知勋，是我们中学的棒球部王牌，中三的时候好多个高中找到我们家来希望我哥可以报考他们学校，提出的条件听得我眼睛都红了——毕竟我学习成绩也不好，又不像我哥那样擅长运动，听说我哥不用努力就有地方可以去，我自然是羡慕的要死。  
  
可是最后我哥哪里都没有选，他最后选择了偏差值最高的东高，但是东高的棒球部出奇的差，在所有人都在猜测我哥是不是有一个振兴东高棒球部的宏伟愿望时，只有我知道，我哥根本没有打算再做什么狗屁棒球，他去东高，是为了和他那群死党组乐队的。  
  
我比所有人都提前见过他们乐队的成员，中三毕业的那个暑假他们就在我们家的车库里排练，我哥是键盘手加副主唱，也是乐队的发起人。主唱是个瘦瘦高高的男孩子，整个人看起来很精干，不像是做乐队的性格，他们都叫他道谦。吉他和贝斯是一个大眼睛哥哥和一个眯眯眼哥哥，大眼睛的那个叫崔胜澈，眯眯眼的那个叫权顺荣。鼓手是个大高个，名字叫金珉奎，因为他还没有学习很久架子鼓，所以他也是最常被其他乐队成员教训的那个。  
  
他们就在车库里闹了一个暑假，乐队究竟有没有进展我不知道，因为有的时候也没有听见他们在认真排练，只是在天马行空地聊天。外卖披萨倒是吃了不少，我猜我们小区的配送员估计都可以闭着眼睛找到我们家的大门了吧，车库角落里摞了叠披萨盒，花花绿绿的图案。还有个不小的进展，就是那个总是被他们骂不器用的大高个金珉奎，设计出了乐队的logo。

这很重要，我哥说，做乐队，要先起范儿。  
  
乐队的名字就叫那不勒斯比萨，说来也好笑，这名字是我跟我哥开玩笑的时候提起的，因为他们经常点这一款，大份不够，超大份又吃不完，所以每次都会分给我，以至于就算我不是一个披萨爱好者，也记住了这一种披萨的名字。  
  
说来也奇怪，也是从那个时候开始起，我渐渐发现我哥开始注意我的。  
  
其实我跟我哥的关系不是非常好，我们俩的年龄差两岁，上学年级也差两个，加上小学的时候又在不同区的学校，上了中学我准备融入新生活，他准备考学，所以鲜少有互相交集的时刻，所以我们并不如其他亲兄弟一般亲密。  
  
我妈常说要我多和我哥交流，让我学学他是怎么怎么平衡的，毕竟我学习也不好，玩也玩得不怎么样，但李知勋就做得很好，所以即使我并没有怎么注意过我哥的背影，脑海里想象出他模样的时候总是微驼的后背。  
  
至于我哥开始给予我注意的缘故，其实一目了然，十四岁那年我学会自慰，事实上我早就会，但是十四岁那年我开始有意识地选择一个对象，我哥。  
  
我哥喜欢男的。  
  
如果在十四岁知道那个事实的时候就问出来的话肯定会被他摁在床上掐死，我曾经因为吃掉他下午买好的一盒速食米饭（冰箱里堆了整五盒），被他摁在家里的沙发上掐着脖子叫我认错，后来我便觉得他可能会觉得沙发太便宜我了，下一次肯定会选掐晕闷死裹尸一条龙更方便的床，所以每次他叫我去他房间或者看到他的床的时候我手心都会出汗。  
  
我喜欢我哥么？我不知道。因为这个短句里我不能够清晰定义的概念太多了——首先，李知勋是我哥，但我并不清楚我哥的这个定义，说起来，我们也只是被大家都知道的亲缘关系，李知勋跟爸爸姓，我和妈妈姓，但是我家这样做并不是因为破裂的缘故，只是因为大人们觉得这样很有意思。每次这样的话我们都会给初次见面的人解释一次。但同时我和李知勋之间真的很少有亲兄弟之间的相处，我们更像是两个住在同一个屋檐下的朋友，某些意义上朋友都谈不上。  
  
因为我会给朋友讲的话，并不会告诉李知勋，我不会给朋友讲的话，更是只会烂在我肚子里，所以李知勋对于我几乎可以说是一无所知。  
  
再一个概念就是喜欢，我该如何定义喜欢这件事呢？到底想要亲近是喜欢还是想要远离是喜欢？况且喜欢这件事能够简单的被主观决定么？我可以说我喜欢我哥，我也可以说我喜欢某某某，我可以说了喜欢再去做，也可以做了才说喜欢。  
  
我哥有那么恰巧的三次撞见我在和自己的身体以及宇宙进行交流的时刻，一次是在卫生间，两次是在我的房间。  
  
其实只有我的反应比较大，李知勋总是那样的，脸上一副满不在乎的神情，但是对上我的眼神之后眉毛会有趣地挑起一边。  
  
我也不知道自己哪里来的勇气，在被撞见两次之后第三次还大摇大摆地在家里有人的时候做，可能更适合我的成语不是事不过三而是三番五次，第三次我还大喇喇地从沙发上把我哥刚回来就随意搭在沙发上的棒球服拿到自己床上铺着。  
  
所以我哥一开门就见到我拱在他的衣服上撅着屁股，穴口处垂下来一根细长的线，嘴巴里稍微有点荤腥的人都知道那是什么，总是叫他看见，也难怪他想要更关心自己的弟弟了。  
  
“胜宽啊，”下午乐队训练，中午吃不完的披萨我和我哥能再热一顿，爸妈不在家的工作日我们就这么干，他在等烤箱预热的时候故作轻松地问我，“中学好玩么？”  
  
“就那样吧，”我很难想出一个贴切的回答，毕竟我哥也才过来，其中滋味他肯定也了解，骗他是不会有好处的，“但是哥你知道么？他们都管我叫知勋弟弟，哥你太出名了。”  
  
“哈哈哈，知勋弟弟是么？还是该叫你名字才好啊……因为胜宽的名字很好听。”  
  
叫出哥其实是一件不怎么简单的事情，但是我却脱口而出，好像我们本来就很亲密一样。  
  
这样的想法在我的脑海里生根发芽之后，便更觉得李知勋变得亲密了，对啊，这也并非不是一个办法，我先于自己的行动，从脑海里觉得和我哥的关系本来就很亲密的话，那么不但我哥哥，连我喜欢的问题都解决了。  
  
可是我又觉得这样我未免也太轻松容易就跟自己和解，为了安慰自己从而想方设法地寻求一个由头，让自己的决定看起来没有那么仓促。  
  
反而有意思起来了。所以彼时的我看着烤箱里膨胀变化的披萨，心里想，如果李知勋一会儿把那块明显看起来芝士更多的披萨分给我的话，我就下定决心喜欢他。  
  
可是李知勋没有，他问完我就拍拍手走了，他说：“等会饭好了你自己取出来吃，今天剩的少，你吃饱了再说。”  
  
于是我两倍喜欢李知勋这件事就持续到了我升上高一，也就是我十六岁那年。因为我吃了两块那不勒斯比萨，所以我两倍地喜欢他，这很严谨。  
  
李知勋高三，成绩依旧很好，但是乐队却一直没有名声，倒也不是完全没有起色，只不过像破败的秋千，偶尔能在空中晃荡两下，却也只是那样。恰逢我毕业那年参加了中学生歌唱大赛拿了冠军，反而李知勋变成了胜宽哥哥。  
  
我听到自己的名字总觉得怪怪的，明明中学的时候我还会下意识地抗拒和李知勋捆绑在一起的称呼，难道因为我变得两倍喜欢他所以我不在乎了？  
  
但我们还是哥哥弟弟，我们还是被大家用亲缘造就出的称呼捆绑在一起，这样我很高兴。  
  
上了高中之后我们的关系也有一些不一样了，李知勋好像迎来了他迟到的青春期，整个人的性格大变，连迟钝的父亲都发现最近他明显想要亲近我这个弟弟，甚至在饭桌上说：  
  
现在知勋倒变得更像弟弟了呢。  
  
我们在深夜的凌晨偷偷做过几次。啊，如果定义为做的话好像没有那么贴切，因为我们也只是用熟悉的部位互相抚慰，只能说是偷偷互相帮助过。  
  
李知勋结束了演出妆也没有卸掉，第一时间就跑来我的房间爬到床上叫半梦半醒的我，涂成暗红色的嘴唇咬在我的腿根，没两下就晕开了，眼尾也有一丝偏光的金属色，借着微弱的月光像是涟漪的傍晚湖水，欲望鲜活的延展开。  
  
“哥哥……”我会软下声音故意喊他，我赢得了唱歌比赛的声音真的很好听，但是没有我哥的好听，虽然他很少吭声，只是用沉闷的低喘回应我，“哥哥摸摸胜宽吧。”  
  
于是他的手热腾腾地蹭上来，明明脸上妆都花得不成样子表情却还是很好看，这感觉是一件棒球服或者一副想象的画面远不能企及的。  
  
他总是会先让我射，如果我太累他就会让我休息，或者紧靠着我的身体自己打出来，而我后来察觉到他的体贴，也总是在做完之后强撑着凑上去，咬住他没有上妆的耳朵，却也是被化妆品味道熏得甜蜜的。  
  
强迫自己给他做没有别的原因，也不是想让哥哥更喜欢我，也不是因为变得更喜欢哥哥了，只是下意识地这样决定，就好像我第一次下意识地选择我哥作为幻想对象，第一次下意识地提起他就脸红。  
  
意思就是说，这是下意识的，这并不会让我或者让哥哥的行为在被评价的时候变得刻意或者奇怪。  
  
“哥哥也想要吧，胜宽做什么都可以的。”  
  
我入学那年我哥做了件大事，他升上高三，在学校不允许的情况下替所有高三学生申请参加校园祭的资格。  
  
只有为数不多的人知道他是为了替乐队争取一次在学校演出的机会，我哥他们这届的运气特别不好，入学那年为了申请组织乐队浪费掉了时间，二年级的时候因为特大台风校园祭停办，到了三年级学校自然出于考学的缘故不允许临毕业的学生们参加。  
  
在我没有弄清楚他真正的意图之前我一直不懂得为什么李知勋对这件事这么上心费力，虽然他是个不服输并且坚定的人，但是在考虑问题的时候没有人比我哥还要现实了。可是他想要做成这件事的决心真的很明确，所以大家都同他一样全身心地投入其中。  
  
能在成年前的时期同一群人齐心合力做成一件事情的感觉真的非常好，我深有体会，并且觉得所有人都应该去试一试。  
  
在大家都理所当然觉得那不勒斯比萨的主唱是我，并且硕珉哥也很温柔地问我要不要做主唱的时候我拒绝了。

因为这是哥哥的事，而不是我的事。  
  
校园祭那天我们班级的项目是女仆执事咖啡厅——大概是所有校园祭里都必备的项目，为了不和后来的班级重复我们班长特意很早就去申请，不同的是我们班级的咖啡厅是性别逆转，也就是说，男生女生扮成另一边的形象。  
  
其实我一直没有什么自信来着，我的自我认知，也只是还不错的程度，说不上自卑，但是很在意别人的看法，这一点我和我哥在性格上几乎是背道而驰。李知勋几乎算得上是一个绝不在乎他人看法的人，这让他在同龄人中显得非常潇洒，如此的正向循环，即使一开始并没有那么厉害的李知勋，也变成了个做什么事都十拿九稳的靠谱人。  
  
拿到装扮服回家的当天我当着李知勋的面脸通红地换上，经典的黑白配色，为了掩饰性别胸前堆叠着打量繁复精致的蕾丝花边，我只换上了裙子，其他地方还是大喇喇的男孩子，转头去问我哥感觉怎么样。  
  
那天晚上我还来不及脱掉衣服，就被摁在书桌和我哥的中间，他胯下的东西硬挺地卡在我的臀缝之间，我很兴奋，一度以为他会插进来，身体在被抚慰的同时都急切地发抖。我知道李知勋买了两盒安全套，就放在他书桌的抽屉里，可是到最后他还是没有插进来，只是将他滚烫粗大的性器抵在我的大腿中间，扶着我肢体的双手不断用力的同时嘴上还叫我再用一点力。  
  
我想李知勋或许真的很喜欢我这个样子，不然我们也不可能就在校园祭上就做起来。  
  
我才把摊位上自己负责的部分收拾好，远远地就看见我哥跑过来。  
  
“胜宽啊！快，快挡一下我！”他急急忙忙的，一冲过来就扑进我的怀里，我顺势环住了他的肩膀，这才发现他没有穿校服，而是已经换好了之前就在家里准备好的演出服。  
  
“哥，怎么了？”我问他，李知勋眼睛瞟得很快，伸手抓住了旁边我的备用假发就扣到了脑袋上，刚戴好就听见身后教导主任骂骂咧咧的声音，他整个人往我怀里又钻了一点，他小声地叫我自然一些，所以我便放松了肩膀环住他，看起来我们就像是两个关系不错的女孩子抱在一起，就像关系好的女孩子们平时那样。  
  
教导主任在旁边站了一会儿，嘟囔着走了，我哥这才松开紧抱着我的手臂：“嘘……我们逃课排练来着。”  
  
“真的是疯了，哥。”我这才得以把刚才弄乱的假发整理好，“那现在要去了么？我看教导主任已经走了。”  
  
别急，胜宽啊……不是还有哥哥要帮忙的事情么？  
  
该死，我勃起了。刚刚我哥抱着我的时候这事儿就已经发生了，我以为有硬纱裙撑的遮挡，我哥应该感觉不到才是，可是当下他灵巧的手已经从重叠的裙摆下面伸进来隔着内裤覆上我的下身。  
  
“唔……哥……”我才松开没有多久的手此时又扶住他的肩膀，“这里马上就要来人了。”  
  
那又有什么关系，李知勋说，我这才懂得他的意思是，接下来去个没人的地方不就得了。  
  
不然怎么说有备无患呢，我在校园祭举办的同时在厕所里被我的哥哥口交，全部射在他嘴里的同时假发全都湿透了，李知勋抿嘴笑着看我，这就拿他头上那顶假发替换了我的。  
  
“哥太纵欲了。”我有些脱力地靠在厕所隔间的门上，或许是因为穿戴的服饰和妆容让我觉得此刻消耗的体力更多。  
  
下午一定要点来操场啊，才能占个好点的位置。我哥嘱咐我，他鲜少有的唠叨时刻。  
  
我真是个听话的弟弟，下午我早早地翘了活动跑去操场，还被我们班长追着责怪我一走就没有能拿上台面的男生。  
  
怎么连我们班长也逗我，真的是难堪死了。  
  
我还穿着女仆的装扮服，从观众席还没有什么人的时候等到满坑满谷，又白天就来参加活动的孩子，好些人认出我来，起初人不多的时候指指点点的行为特别显著，人一多起来我倒也是没有那么在意。  
  
那不勒斯比萨的表演在最后一个，我等到腰都酸得直不住，要知道今天我可是整整站了一天。  
  
我确信李知勋一上台就认出我，因为他本来没有表情的脸在出现灯光之后猛地绽放了笑容。  
  
乐队连唱四首，最后一首是我哥的作品，硕珉哥也把主唱的话筒递到他面前，前奏响起的时候灯光突然变成明黄色，他说：“胜宽啊，下辈子也要和我成为哥哥弟弟哦。”  
  
我一瞬间觉得自己要哭，却还是咧嘴笑出来。  
  
演出结束还未等欢呼声消失李知勋就从舞台上跳下来找我，他的乐队成员们跟在他身后。  
  
我靠在后台搭好的临时帐篷前，靠在挂横幅的柱子上吃水果软糖，因为快吃完了所以把手指头伸进包装袋里变得很困难，皱着眉头往嘴巴里倒，一次性就全部堵到了嘴里，只好含在腮帮子里一点点吃完。  
  
李知勋蹭上来就要接吻，天色暗下来了所以他脸上的表情看得不是特别清晰，其他人都知道我们的关系，起完哄走了，里面声音最大的人是崔胜澈和权顺荣。  
  
为了演出换装腾出来教室落了锁，李知勋转身就急切地伸出手拽我脖子上堆叠起来的蕾丝领巾，水果软糖的味道还在我们两个人的嘴巴上面残留，刚才接吻的时候李知勋伸舌头进来，从我嘴巴里咬过去好多。  
  
哥好恶心，我想，但是本质上我也没有什么区别，喜欢一个人本来就是大多数时候沉浸在意淫和满足中的过程。  
  
“胜宽在想什么？”他见我在发呆，于是停下来动作问我。  
  
我故作委屈地：“我还没有看清哥的脸。”的确是没有看清楚，像是舞台上的余韵还没有散去，他笑眯眯地捋起汗湿的刘海叫我看。

哥真的很帅气，不光模样帅气，连意气风发的表情也帅气。

“哥真了不起。”

“是么？哪里了不起？”

“哪里都了不起。”

“我们胜宽也很厉害啊，哥以后都要靠你呢。”

“又在开我的玩笑了……”

“哪里是开玩笑了，我们胜宽，真的非常了不起呢。”

“唔……”

“那现在让哥哥抱一下如何？现在就很需要胜宽呢。”

开始我们还是同往常一样互相抚慰，因为早上射了一发所以我硬得没有那么快，我哥就用食指和中指干我的屁股，或许是有强烈的预感要发生什么，我的小穴很主动地就打开了，回过神来的时候上半身已经完全趴在课桌上背对着我哥。

我终于听见一阵子悉悉索索的声音，李知勋从兜里摸出了一个避孕套，这时候正慢条斯理地拆包装，我觉得他的动作实在太慢了，还趴在课桌上就不耐烦地回头看他：“哥，快点，这会儿了你还忍得住。”

谁想要那二两没用的面子，我伸手又把裙摆往上捞了一点，露出屁股对着他，我确信连穴口都能叫他看清了：“我早就知道，哥不是买的水溶性安全套么？不用再扩张了……”

但还是有点痛，他插进来的时候我大口呼吸着，身后的感觉又酸又胀，还很奇异，和我自己玩自己以及用手指的时候感觉不一样。

我哥不愧是个坚定的人，龟头插进来之后就没有再停下，直到插到最里面——因为我能感受到他的大腿紧贴着我的屁股。好粗啊……哥的长度虽然和我的差不多，却很粗，天知道他连安全套都只能用加大码，后来才知道甚至有些品牌的加大码还套不上。

“胜宽啊，痛么？”他虽然这么问我，动作却没有停下，其实有点，我觉得我的身体都快要被劈开了，虽然凶残但是很爽，我是说，快感也很凶残，虽然痛苦和快乐两种情感在我的脑海里交织，情欲的快感还是占了上风。

本来因为对象是我哥，边缘性行为就已经很爽了，更别提真正插进来了。

“唔……不痛，很爽……”我或许在我哥面前不是个擅长撒谎的孩子，他顶进来抽出去，再顶进来，没两下我的身体真的很爽地软下去了，他这才更加用力地在我身体里捣弄。

“哥，哥哥……”我很大声地呻吟，我听见外面在放烟花，这时候也不担心自己的声音被别人听见了，我所有隐秘的情感，所有私处的秘密这时候都完全在我哥面前展开，他是我的春天，一切都因为他可以变得生机盎然。

他一直往很里面的地方顶，一边做一边说：“胜宽，在跟哥哥做爱哦，这是不被允许的哦。”

“哥哥，哥哥……”我身上都被汗浸湿了，我觉得自己像一个将要溺死在爱情里的人，迷迷糊糊又想起来刚才李知勋的话，“哥哥……下辈子也要和你在一起。”

“有那么喜欢哥哥么？”

“有……呜……有，有两倍的喜欢哥哥。”

“那今天是第一天了。”

“嗯……什么，什么第一天？”

“交往的第一天。”

高潮的时候我哥使劲把阴茎完全捅进我屁股里，就像给他口交的时候他也要插得很深才射一样，我的五感都失灵了，又仿佛都变得很敏感，一段时间里想得全都是披萨和第一天的事。

这是我第一次只用后面就射了，很长一段时间里我都在痉挛，不知道是桌子连带着我的身体在颤抖还是只是我的感觉在颤抖，过了半分多钟我哥才在我深埋在我身体里射精。  
  
做完之后李知勋气喘着倒在一边，他跑了一天又上台演出，累极了。而我今天一天射了两次，第二次的东西还是很浓，过膝的白袜上湿哒哒的黏着我的东西。  
  
“呼……我高中只想要做两件事，现在都做到了。”李知勋说，把避孕套摘下来，里面接了很多精液。  
  
我的鞋子还好端端穿着，为了把袜子脱下来所以要先弓腰把鞋袢儿解开，再把袜子卷着刮下来，因为黏上去的一些液体已经半干了所以触感很难受。揉成一团放在另一边，我问他：“一个是乐队演出，还有一个呢？”  
  
他过于赤裸的眼神咬着我的后背，不知道为什么我感觉全身上下火辣辣的，还好李知勋现在很累，没有办法抓着我做第二次。  
  
“那当然是睡你啊。”我哥的声音里带了笑，他边笑边说话的时候声音很柔软，像刚才腮帮子里的水果软糖。  
  
“这两件事难道有什么顺序和关联么？”我问他。  
  
“没，只是想在台上说一次我爱你。胜宽啊，我爱你。表白，刚才表演的时候听到了么？”  
  
“我没有。”  
  
“没听见就算了，臭小子。”  
  
我高二那年李知勋和他的乐队毕业了，没有人再叫我夫胜宽，大家就知道我是李知勋的弟弟，叫我知勋弟弟。  
  
完

**Author's Note:**

> 不重要的TMI：本来要写哥哥女装的但是实在加不进去于是放弃了


End file.
